World Championship Wrestling
World Championship Wrestling (WCW) war die Konkurrenzliga der World Wrestling Federation (WWF) (heute World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)). Die WCW wurde im Jahre 2001 aufgrund von Finanzproblemen von der WWE aufgekauft und bis zum Ende des Jahres als "Liga in der Liga" weiterlaufen gelassen. Danach wurde sie aufgelöst und das Roster wurde in die WWE übernommen. Der Anfang Nachdem Vince McMahon sich weigerte, die WWF an Ted Turner zu verkaufen, kaufte dieser die Liga 1988 vom damaligen NWA-Präsidenten Jim Crockett, welche aus diversen NWA-Regionen bestand. Turner benannte die Liga in "NWA World Championship Wrestling" um. 1991 wurde die WCW eine separate Liga, als die NWA die Einführung eines "WCW World Heavyweight Title" nicht anerkannte. Die WCW wurde jedoch die klare Nummer Zwei hinter McMahons WWF. WCW unter Eric Bischoff Unter dem ehemaligen Kommentator und AWA-Booker Eric Bischoff kam die WCW auf den aufsteigenden Ast. Bischoff begann 1994 damit, bekannte Stars wie Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage zu verpflichten. Bischoff setzte seine Hoffnungen in diese Leute und es kam dazu, dass Hulk Hogan beim "Bash at the Beach '94" den 16-fachen WCW World Champion Ric Flair besiegte. Es war zwar ein großer Erfolg für diese relativ kleine Liga, jedoch wurde es den Ansprüchen von Ted Turner noch nicht gerecht. Die Einschaltquoten und die finanzielle Situation waren recht schlecht, und die WWF war immernoch die Nummer Eins in Nord-Amerika. Die "Monday Night Wars" Der nächste große Schritt von Eric Bischoff war die Einführung einer wöchentlichen Show namens WCW Monday Nitro. Nitro wurde das Aushängeschild der WCW und lief direkt neben der Hauptsendung der WWF, WWF Monday Night Raw welche auf dem USA Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Nitro, welches auf Turners Sender TNT lief, debütierte in der "Mall of America" und schockte mit einem Auftritt von Lex Luger, einem WWF-Wrestler. In der nächsten Woche schlug Nitro Raw in den Einschaltquoten. Die WCW begann auch damit, Stars der ECW abzuwerben, um eine Cruiserweight-Division zu starten. Außerdem gaben die WCW-Kommentatoren die Ergebnisse der aufgezeichneten WWF-Show bekannt (zu der Zeit wurden viele Raw-Sendungen an einem Abend aufgezeichnet, so dass nur ein oder zwei Sendungen pro Monat wirklich live ausgestrahlt wurden). Die Einschaltquoten der beiden Konkurrenten waren für die nächsten Wochen relativ nah beieinander. WCW gegen nWo Dies änderte sich 1996, als die WCW die Nummer Eins in Nord-Amerika wurde. Dies wurde durch eine Fehde der WCW gegen die nWo erreicht. Die Fehde wurde gestartet, indem Scott Hall (auch bekannt als Razor Ramon), welcher die WWF gerade verlassen hatte, während eines Matches bei WCW Nitro, in den Ring kam und der WCW "den Krieg erklärte". Ein paar Wochen später stieß auch noch Kevin Nash (aka Diesel) dazu und die beiden attackierten fortan unter dem Namen "the Outsiders"- die Außenseiter- einen Wrestler nach dem anderen, bis Lex Luger, Sting und der "Macho Man" Randy Savage sie zu einem Six-Man-Tag-Team-Match (3 gegen 3) herausforderten. Hall und Nash nahmen an, verkündeten aber, ihren dritten Mann erst später enthüllen zu wollen. Beim "Bash at the Beach" kam es dann dazu, dass Hulk Hogan die Wrestling-Welt schockte und den beiden "Outsiders" beitrat. Die nWo war gegründet und ihr Ziel war es, das Wrestling-Business zu übernehmen und die WWF in den Ruin zu treiben. Mit dieser Story gewann die WCW die Einschaltquoten gegenüber der WWF für sehr lange Zeit (Mitte 1996 bis Anfang 1998). Höhepunkt war die Fehde zwischen nWo-Anführer "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan und WCW-Aushängeschild Sting. Ende 1997 versuchte die nWo sogar, aus "WCW Monday Nitro" ein "nWo Monday Nitro" zu machen. All dies war Teil einer Story, welche sich Paul Orndorff und Terry Taylor zusammen mit Hulk Hogan ausdachten. Eric Bischoff war entgegen anderslautender Gerüchte "nur" für die Verpflichtung neuer Wrestler für die nWo und WCW zuständig, außerdem war er "Gimmick"- Präsident der WCW. Die Zeit nach der nWo Nach WrestleMania von 1998 gewann die WWF wieder die Oberhand in den Montagskriegen mit der Einleitung der "WWF Attitude"-Ära (es wurden härtere Storylines und weniger unrealisitische Gimmicks entwickelt), und der legendären Fehde zwischen Vince McMahon und Stone Cold Steve Austin. Die WCW versuchte, dem entgegenzuwirken, indem es die nWo in zwei Fraktionen spalten ließ (nWo Hollywood und nWo Wolfpac). Der Erfolg für die WCW blieb aber aus. Zwar konnten beide Wrestlingligen Quotenerfolge feiern und dem Wrestling eine nie vorher gekannte Popularität geben, langfristig gesehen war der Niedergang der WCW schon zu dieser Zeit abzusehen. Ein anderer Versuch der WCW war der Aufbau eines "unbesiegbaren" Wrestlers Bill Goldberg, für den sich ein Wrestler nach dem anderen hinlegen musste, bis er auf 170 Siege und keine einzige Niederlage kam. Bei einer Großveranstaltung im Dezember 1998 wurde die Siegesserie dann durch Kevin Nash gebrochen, als Scott Hall zu dessen Vorteil Bill Goldberg mit einem Elektroschocker attackierte. Doch auch diese Rechnung ging nicht auf, die WCW verlor weiter an Boden. Die WCW gewann zuletzt Ende 1998 den Montagskrieg. Die WCW verlor zunehmend den Anschluss an die WWF. Hinzu kam das Problem, dass die WCW viele ältere Superstars unter Vertrag hatte, die sich nicht damit einverstanden gaben, auch jüngeren Wrestlern eine Chance zu geben. Während der Generationenwechsel bei der WWF einwandfrei vollendet wurde, wurde dies in der WCW durch die Altstars blockiert. Das Interesse an den alternden Superstars nahm jedoch ab, was der WCW zusätzlich zu schaffen machte. Die Wende schien es dann im Herbst 1999 zu geben, als die führenden Chefbooker der WWF, Vince Russo und Ed Ferrara, in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion zur WCW wechselten. Die Euphorie war groß, doch es folgte schnell die Ernüchterung, denn Russo und Ferrara machten World Championship Wrestling zu einer schlechten WWF-Kopie. Beide meinten allerdings immer, dass man ihnen sechs Monate Zeit geben müsse bis die Storylines richtig greifen würden. Ihre Misserfolge begründeten sie mit ständigen Einmischungen der sogenannten "Standard & Practices", einer Gruppe, welches auf Familienfreundlichkeit im WCW-Produkt achtet. Die von ihnen gewünschten sechs Monate wurden Russo und Ferrara allerdings nicht gegeben und sie wurden im Januar 2000 von dem neuen WCW-Präsidenten Bill Busch, der im September 1999 für Eric Bischoff gekommen war, entlassen. Neuer Chefbooker wurde Kevin Sullivan, den viele als die schlechteste Alternative ansahen. Die Folge waren viele Wechsel in die WWF (unter anderem von Chris Benoit, einem der größten Talente der WCW) und andere Ligen (beispielsweise Raven, der in die ECW ging). Veränderungen mussten her, zumal das Booking von Kevin Sullivan dem Unternehmen nur schadete, da es schlicht und ergreifend an den Interessen der Zuschauer vorbeiging. Und im März kam die große Überraschung: Vince Russo werde am 10. April 2000 zurückkehren und zwar an der Seite von niemand geringerem als Eric Bischoff! Eine neue Ära werde damit beginnen. Nach wenigen Wochen zog sich Bischoff allerdings immer mehr aus dem Geschehen zurück und ließ Russo freien Lauf (gerüchteweise deshalb, weil die Ideen beider nicht miteinander vereinbar gewesen seien). Dies führte zum absoluten Desaster: Russos Geschichten waren undurchsichtig, aus WWF-Zeiten kopiert und viel zu wirr aufgebaut. Die Konsequenz war, dass keine neuen Zuschauer gewonnen werden konnten und die Stammzuschauer erschreckt abschalteten. Somit wurde die finanziell ohnehin schon alles andere als rosige Situation des Unternehmens noch weiter verschärft. Im Jahr 2000 wurde ein Verlust von rund 80 Millionen Dollar erwirtschaftet. Im Zuge der Fusion mit AOL wurde am 10. Januar 2001 der Verkauf der WCW an eine Unternehmensgruppe namens Fusient Media Ventures bekanntgegeben, nachdem es gerade Ende 2000 immer wieder Verkaufsgerüchte gab. Hinter Fusient Media Ventures verbarg sich eine Investorengruppe rund um niemand geringeren als Eric Bischoff! In den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde allerdings klar, dass der Deal doch noch nicht so sicher war wie er anfangs schien. Der Knackpunkt folgte dann Ende Februar/Anfang März als der WCW die TV-Zeiten gestrichen wurden. So war es für die oben erwähnte Investorengruppe sinnlos die WCW zu kaufen. Da man das Finanzdebakel WCW allerdings schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte verkaufte man diese eben an die WWF. Man munkelt dabei, dass die Liga Vince McMahon etwa 20 (!) Millionen Dollar gekostet hätte. Am 26. März 2001 wurde schließlich die letzte "Monday Nitro"-Ausgabe ausgestrahlt. Im letzten Match besiegte Sting Ric Flair. Am Ende wurden RAW und Nitro zusammengeschaltet und Shane McMahon verkündete, dass er die WCW seinem Vater vor der Nase weggeschnappt hätte. Deutlicher konnte nicht dargestellt werden, dass die WCW von diesem Punkt an nur noch eine Storyline der WWF war. Kategorie:Sportverband Kategorie:Wrestling en:World Championship Wrestling es:World Championship Wrestling ja:WCW